The Dark From Within
by heiligtum
Summary: I wished that the normal days will come back to me .. But then, I can't just forget about that night, that bloodstained dream.. And further more ... I can't forget the look that those beautiful cerulean eyes gave to me.. It's like a calm before the storm.
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Hello readers! How are you? I hope you guys do fine, don't be like me here, all strained. =,,=**

**And Ciella Aberk~ Thanks for my Beta-Reader! (Straightly and Unstraightly nya~)**

**But nah, I wrote another fict about Roxas and Namine again. Yeah, I knew I'm lame .. But at least you guys could read and enjoy. :)**

**Feel free to give me critics and reviews, if you guys felt that this fiction is worth to be commented ...**

**Sorry if I still make mistakes at the grammar and clichés .. I guess I'm not good at those things ... /isbeingkickedbythereaders**

**I wrote this fiction when I happen to read Twilight. But .. It's nothing like it, maybe just about the vampires part. Just a maybe. You could read it full if you want to know. :)**

**And almost of this fiction is P.O.V-ed by Namine. :3 I hope I don't do any Out Of Character ..  
**  
**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts aren't mine. And will never be mine. ;P  
**  
_

* * *

_

_..._

_... Where am I?  
... It's so dark, I can't see anything.  
... Wh..what's this smell..?_

"O mächtiger Könige, Willkommen in Ihrer Welt! O mächtiger Könige, Willkommen in Ihrer Welt! ..."

_What's that voice ... A ... Requiem?_

"N..A..M..IN..E,"

I gasped as I turned around, trying to find the source of the voice who called me.

"N..A..M..IN..E,"

_That's voice roaring again. Somehow, that voice just __hurts me.__  
_  
"Namine,"

_Another voice appeared, it's clearer than before...  
_  
"Who are you?"

_Suddenly, a faint light came upon me, and ... I gasped, I'm in terrible shocked .. What.. Is this...? Where.. Where am I..?  
_  
_There are bloodstains .. Everywhere, around me! My dress .. I touched it ... And then I realized that my dress .. It was also full ... __**full of blood**__ ...!  
_  
_**"... Herrscderrzeit**_," _a familiar voice .. Whose voice...?_  
"_**Emperarteil...**_" _That brave and yet, a boy voice continued ..._

***SCREECH***

"Akh!" _What's..that screech..? Erkh ..._

"Die Könige ... Hiermit vor mir!" _An unknown language roaring the scenery ahead, but yet, I felt that I knew it, I felt that I ...  
_  
_Am the connection between those voices._

_What else do I saw ...? Corpses everywhere .. All bloody and terrifying... But a boy is there ..  
_  
_He's standing! Standing with pride and so brave and he's wielding his sword-alike-weapons on his both hands.  
And Bloodstained ...  
_  
_Wait .. He's staring at me ...  
Pair of deep cerulean orbs ... Staring at me .. They're beautiful but ..  
_  
_In the same time they looked clouded.  
Clouded in sadness.. Clouded of despair.. And my heart just hurts when I sees them.. It just like ... My heart is being sliced open.  
_  
"Die Könige ... Hiermit vor mir! Seal! Verschließen Sie alle! Ich erkläre Ihnen ... Rückgängig es!" _He spoke the language ... The voice ... It's full of ... Sadness ... Like he was going to die ... Die right away ..._

_... The shadow in front of that boy ... 2 shadows .. They're huge ... Yet, I felt demonic power inside ... And there is a girl ... Sprawling on the pool of blood. Pointing her fingers weakly on that boy ... Like a wicked power came from that weak finger.. And she ... Looked like me..? What's this...?_

_Her blue sky's eyes ... Staring intensely at me, but her eyes .. Didn't have it's light anymore.  
_  
***SCREECH***

_No...  
Stop this ...  
I can't stand it anymore ... NO! Stop this!  
_  
"Stopppp!" _I shout ... Suddenly .. My vision is getting blur ... The boy .. Stared again at me, his cerulean eyes are looking ..._

_Happier than before._

_

* * *

_

**Fuih, I just wanted to write about the prologue this short, I can't believe it outcome as expected! Hmm .. Let me see, I knew I lame .. But I needed ancient or other language than English .. So I used translation engine to do it, it's in German and so sorry if there are errors ... Okay, flame me if you want T^T**

**Okay, this is the real meaning of the words that written with German.**

**• O mächtiger Könige, Willkommen in Ihrer Welt!: _Oh mighty Kings, Welcome to your World!_  
• Herrscderrzeit: the origin from 'Herrscher der Zeit Darkened' mean: _Ruler of Darkened Time._  
• Emperarteil: origin from Empera, what I mean for Emperor, and 'Urteil': _Judgement._  
• Die Könige ... Hiermit vor mir!: mean: _'The Kings ... Hereby before me!'_  
• Die Könige ... Hiermit vor mir! Seal! Verschließen Sie alle! Ich erkläre Ihnen ... Rückgängig es!: _The kings ... Hereby before me! Seal! Seal All! I hereby you .. Undo it!_**

**There! I hope the translation not do so bad, and and ... RnR if you want to. :)**

**Oh, I want to ask questions:**

**Should I ...**

**•). Make this story a bit dark, scary or to romance + cliché..  
•). Namine is sadistic or indifferent ?**

**Oh well. I need the answers ...**

**Your help is really required! :D**

**-alice**


	2. Chapter 2 That Night

How are you readers? Hope fine. Yeah... I'm strained and wrote this chapter when I'm bored or I don't have any duty. Enjoy!

"OI! Namine!"

(GASP)

_Huft .. Huft ... What..what's that dream?  
_  
"Oi, Namine? You're okay?"

_Ventus..? (Sigh)_

"Mm, it's okay Ven, I'm okay," I assure him, Hoping that he didn't realize the fact that I'm lying to him.  
"But you're sweating? Having a nightmare?" He ask worrily. Tch, I mentally slapped myself. It seems like my body couldn't lie to him. No, I can't make him worry about me. He does too many good things for me.  
"No, really Ven, I'm okay ... Anyway, what time is it?" I asked, started to be desperate in trying to distract him with another topic.  
"... It's still early morning, even the sun hasn't rise yet," he said, with a small smile on his face."Okay then Nam, I believe in you, I will be in my room, anyway ... This morning I have a Job from the job board, want to join?"  
He continued after a while.

_What? Ven asked me to do a job?  
_  
"I think I'll pass ... My magic isn't enough to aid you ... Ask Xion," I said, even though I do want to aid him in battle, but sigh... I'm so weak.  
"...Too bad ... Hey Nam! I have a request, after I home, draw me a sunset scenery, it will be lovely," Ven smiled and crossed his arms.  
"Okay then, now go go, sleep, or Tifa will mad at us!" Well, I'M worried if Tifa herself come to this room ...  
"Urk, oh well, go hit the sack too Nam, be well," he said and then he finally leaves.

...

_Why do I feel that Ventus really looked like that boy in my dream?_

(Sigh) I should sleep more. I can't help the others if I didn't have enough sleep ..  


"Namine,"

_Who is it..?  
_  
"Namine,"

_I opened my eyes ... Wait, I already opened my eyes. Am I in a dream, again?  
_  
"Namine,"

_What's that cold voice...? ... It's full of despair .. Sadness ... Making me shivers. What's this place..? Is it the same as that dream...? No, those dreams..?  
_  
"**Die Hexe ist gekommen, wir machen unser Ritual, das Ritual der Untoten**,"

_That..that language again ... Wh..what's that supposed to mean...?_

"**Könige! Wir rufen euch! Lassen Sie uns für Sie singen, und lassen Sie essen die Auserwählten ..**"

_Th..those voices seemed to call me ... No, I didn't want to ... NO!  
_  
"**Lassen Sie die Hexe befreit, und wird mir die Rolle zu werden. Ich werde es lädt die Könige**,"

_Another different voice ... Th..this voice..?  
_  
"... Namine,"

_That voice is calling my name .. Slowly but yet .. It felt so ... Happy, and glad .. I could sense that .. Yes _...

_That's the boy who was in my dream.  
The boy that had beautiful cerulean eyes.  
The boy that's full of despair and ..  
Clouded in sadness..  
_

(Chirp chirp)

... "What's that dream?" I moaned. Gosh, 2 dreams in one night is tyring me. Sigh, I wish I'm just a normal hunter and caster just like the others ...

"NAMINE!"

_Oops._

"T..Tif..Tifa?" I nervously spell the word .. Gulp, oh no. She will kill me.

"Gosh, help me with the breakfast! It's morning already and the other hunters needed to eat after they wake up, come on!"

_Fuih, I just thought she is going to kill me._

"Okay, be right back, at the kitchen right? Okay," I said. After hearing that, she just walked away from my room.

_I started my usual and basic magic in the morning.  
_  
_The bubble shower__._

...

_Okay, done. Let's go to the kitchen, I don't want to be bitched out by Tifa.  
_

_In the Kitchen ..._

"Good Nam, hurry up!" Fuih, at least she didn't punch me ..

_I just sliced the carrot and makes some soup. Tifa did all except those two things ...  
_  
"Okay done," Tifa mumbled, a sunny smile reflected from her face ... Anyway, did Ventus already go for the job..?  
"Hey, Tifa ... " I nervously ask ...  
"Hmm? What's it?" Sigh, I'm anti-social and Tifa is the only member who befriend with me ... I guess I'm a loser after all ...  
"Nam, what's it? You think about things quite a lot," She asked worrily. Oh, she noticed me.  
"Oh, it's nothing .. But I'm just wandering, did Ven already ..."  
"Yes he did, he has gone with Terra," She cuts me in the middle of my sentence, but but .. What's that smirking supposed to mean?  
"Oh," I just 'oh' her. I guess I couldn't said another words.. I'm in lost of words.  
"Hmph, don't oh me Nam, well .. Let's drop that topic, Master Yen Sid searched you before, he waited at the library," She said, that smirk never did leave her face. Oh, Master Yen Sid called me? ... Hmm ... I couldn't think of anything that makes him wanted to call me, maybe I didn't do any job lately ...  
"Okay then, see you Tifa," I said my goodbye and hurried myself to the Library, Old Yen Sid's favorite place.

...

(Sigh) I'm not good at running .. Oh, the other members already wake up ...

_... Their usual staring, geez. Could they give up on staring and glaring at me? (Sigh) I'm already GLAD enough that I had Tifa as my only friend here_.

(Brak!)

"Ouch," I moaned, who the hell is bargin...  
"Hey loser, stop being such a bitch! You barged on me and my dress is gone dirty!" That's a Selphie. I guess. She's a good hunter so I can't messed up with her, or rather I can't because I don't have any confidence.  
"Sorry Selphie," I guess I shouldn't make any trouble with her. I just walk away from her..  
"Hey,"  
Damn, she's casting her spell on me. Luckily I knew it and dodge it, of course. Elegantly.  
"Hmph, not bad for a bitch," she mumbled. I guess I should leave her alone then. Tch, all of the other members starting to create an uproar.

...

The Library

"Master, I'm here," Sigh, what does Master want me to do?  
"Namine dear, you're having another problem with Selphie?" He smiled with a wise face. He knew it, yeah .. Always knows everything... Tch.  
"Yes, I accidently knocked her out, and she casted her spell to me, I dodge it, what can I do then? Than dodge that spell? That's an accident," I explained myself, of course I'm not making things up.  
"But still, fighting against a hunter in an organization is unacceptable," man, what did I do to deserve this?  
"I'll accept the punishment if Selphie gets punished as well," Of course I can't accept it, she also has to be blamed.  
"Now now, Selphie has her own punishment, you should read about this book, once more, and I'll ask you questions about that," (sigh) don't said the World book again .. Master, I'm 16, and I'm okay.  
"Okay then," with a forced tone, I accept my destiny and read that big book, yet again. Oh well, let's just see the inner part okay? I hate to review.

-

**The World**

**The world we are stay in, is a world called Herszenwelt, where this world once cursed by a Summoner called Xehanort. He cursed the world by summoning great demon beasts called 'Niemand'-s and once planned to summon the forbidden summoning pact, the Niemands Kings.**

But his effort gone useless when a knight named Sora and his partner Kairi sealed him and undo his magic. Although, they lose their life, but it was said that their souls are still guarding the seal.

But, the World still unblessed by the missing Niemands. To undo the summoning, the world leaders made organizations where the members are called 'Hunters' or 'Casters' that had task to capture the missing Niemands and purrified or undo the summoning by their masters in the organizations.

The World divided into 3, Dunkelheit, Wellen, and the inner one, Mana.

2 kingdoms that still active in the world, or rather where the governments take place, are Wellen and Mana. Dunkelheit is the place where Sora and Kairi sealed the cursed summoner, Xehanort. And said, that's the most dangerous place to captured Diemands  


"Say what? You added the pages Master!" I shouted, who knows he added his research into this big book.  
"Namine, done with the book? Checked out this other book that I finished a while ago," Damn it, Master what did you want actually?

-  
  
**Missing Prophecy******

Before the World curse, the old sages once told the kings the prophecy they saw from the stars.

'A big trouble shall thrown upon this world, but don't worry mankind, a pair of light will soon lights its way and seal the missing pact. They will end their mission, and gone.

And after that, a long desperate time will come again once more. It depends on the mankind itself, whether to help another light to it's way ... Or, to take their apple of demise.'

-

_Seriously, that's not a book, that's just phrases of words!_

"Err ... " I wanted to ask, but I ended nervous...

(KABOOMMMM)

Eek, what's that? Explosion?

"Namine, check outside," Old Yen Sid just said that, not to mention he said that so calm! I'm in panic. But I'm trying to not so paranoid.  
"Yes," then I ran outside the library, and searched for the source of the explosion.

_It must be Wakka or Squall ...  
_  
"H..help!" _But not._  
"What's happening..?" I asked the nearest member that I could found.  
"A..a boy is fighting a huge Diemand!" He's indeed in panic, and he's starting to run away. Dood, you're a hunter and yet, you feared the Diemand? Such loser.

_I walk away to the battle sounds. Indeed, a dirty blond spiky defying gravity hair boy with a sword-alike blade grab so tightly on his hand. He's fighting ... Against a Diemand..? Whoa, that's huge! It must be an S or A Diemand!_

The huge yet demonic Diemand wielding his fangs unto that boy, wait, that boy is not moving! "Watch out!" I shout, panicking myself.

_What he did, is totally out of my league .. He casted a spell which wrap the Diemand with magical power and he casted a magic circle unto that Diemand .. To seal the Diemand itself! Without the help from the masters!_

I really shocked, who the hell is this guy..?  
  
I asked to another member, "Do you know who he is?" The member's body is shaking and nervously answer me, "I..don..don't know! Seriously! That guy isn't from our organization!"

_I got distracted by that mysterious guy do, he stared at me, and smirked.  
_  
_What..?_

What's.. This feeling I ... Got?

It's just ... I felt the storm is going to visit us ... To make a way on our path.

**So... How's chapter 2? I know, another cliché! Yeah, obviously.**

Tell me if you like it or no .. If yes, I'll make it longer, if no, I guess I'll make it shorter .._**  
**_**  
Translation:**

• Die Hexe ist gekommen, wir machen unser Ritual, das Ritual der Untoten : The Witch has come, let's do our ritual. The ritual of the undead.  
• Könige! Wir rufen euch! Lassen Sie uns für Sie singen, und lassen Sie essen die Auserwählten .. : The Kings! We summon you! Let us sing for you, and give the prey for you to eat ...  
• Lassen Sie die Hexe befreit, und wird mir die Rolle zu werden. Ich werde es lädt die Könige : Free the witch, I shall take her role, to summon the kings.

Another note ... There are few words that written by German by not said now. Will said in few chapter after this! Stay tunedddd!

/kicked until fly to nowhere

Thanks Ciella Aberk for the Beta Read~


End file.
